


im bored for like the 5th time so 9 reasons to ship sabriel

by thewaywardone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardone/pseuds/thewaywardone
Summary: this is one of the only spn ships I like and I might do destiel if I'm bored. AGAIN.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	im bored for like the 5th time so 9 reasons to ship sabriel

9 reasons to ship ✨sabriel✨

reason 1: the first person Gabriel talked to after asmodeus was sam

reason 2:it wasn't directly to Sam but Gabriel's last words were to Sam and Dean 

reason 3: Gabriel always pisses sam off and he always enjoys it.

reason 4: ok this isn't related to the show but richard has talked about sabriel before and brought it up at a convention and I think he's comfortable with it.

reason 5: sam was the one who wanted to ask gabriel for help when the apocalypse was going down.

reason 6: gabriel trusted sam and dean.

reason 7: gabriel always tried to help Sam and Dean even when they didn't want his help.

reason 8: gabriel actually tried to help sam in mystery spot 

reason 9: Gabriel wasn't afraid when he was with Sam and dean after asmodeus.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah.


End file.
